Independencia
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Ness quiere independencia y éste deseo la arroja a caminos que dudo mucho pueda manejar, ¿y quien soy yo para negarle esa independencia? Solo el individuo que la proqueo, su padre, Edward Cullen.


**Notas autor**- Ah! ok! disfruten mi buen humor, es mi primer fic de crepusculo, sin duda uno de los libros que mas me a cautivado, jajaja y es en la saga que mas dinero he gastado jajajaja, pero bueno, quize darle a Ness un enfoque bastante diferente, igual que a Edward y todo los demas personajes, trate de darles un toque personal pero sin quitarles toda esa carecteristica magia, les pido piedad y que sean criticos jueces, pero que sobre todo... disfruten mucho de este fic que con tanto cariño y devocio hice =D

Un saludo y nos leemos! Dejen su opinion en un Review. ¿Quieren?

**Disclaimer:** Crepusculo no me pertenece si no a mi tocaya Stephanie Meyer, la adoro por crear a Jacob jajajaja.

**Advertencia**: Niña berrinchuda jajaja

**Dedicatoria rota**: Bueno este fic lo hice pensando en una sola persona, en mi hija de web, mi querida Vero Esmeraldy, la princesa de york! la amo! la amo! como no tiene una idea la tontis, sin ella muchas pero muchas d emis historias se quedarian en mi cabeza, gracias a ella, estoy en un gran y ambisioso proyecto, me encanta compartir con ella parte de mis tardes, en sus platicas y locuras, la quiero con demencia, y espero tenerla conmigo por siempre, que la lejania no nos separe nunca! y que los intereses que nos unen nunca desaparescan, al contrario que se hagan mas fuerte con el paso del tiempo. Te amo preciosa! Besos de tu mami!

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

**.Independencia.**

**By: M**arean L. Wolff

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

1.- Ella quiere…

Mis ojos pudieron haberse salido de sus orbes pero no permanecían inmaculados al celestial berrinche que mi hija desarrollaba, era el primer berrinche de toda su vida, y se me hacia la cosa mas bella que había visto jamás, sonreí. Respuesta equivocada. Ella lloriqueo aun mas fuerte, entrecerrando el ceño y aguantando la respiración, pude ver como se le inflamo la garganta, ignoraba todas las frases incompletas que tenia en mente, ya que no percibía el valor suficiente por parte de mi hija para terminar ninguna de ellas.

"¿Ya terminaste?" pregunte sereno sonriendo. Ella chillo nuevamente.

_No es justo! _Grito en sus pensamientos.

"Nada en esta vida es justo, querida" respondí, cruce los brazos frente a mi pecho y seguía con la serena sonrisa. Carlisle bajo nuevamente.

_¿Cómo van las cosas?_ Me pregunto viendo a Reneesme que seguía plantada en mitad del porche.

"Peor… supongo" conteste alegremente, creo que eso desquicio un poco a mi pequeña, ya que ahora se tiro de forma fatal, sobre las escaleras, mientras que se amarraba con ambas manos en el barandal de la entrada. "Vamos, Nessie… no vas a querer pasar aquí toda la noche"

_NO! Si quiero! Yo quiero pasar aquí toda la noche, y todo el dia, y toda la semana si es necesario… _me comenzaba a aburrir la situación. Torne los ojos blancos. De pronto me recordó a la época en que Bella se aferraba en ir a La Push, recuerdo que mi sobreprotección la había a orillado a ir de hurtadillas hasta allá. Por lo menos Bella sabia de los riesgos que corría al estar con licántropos. Y en esta situación Nessie no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que podía ocurrir si hacia algo mal y los vulturis llegaban. Cerre los ojos y negué ante esa posibilidad, el solo pensar en los Vulturis cerca de mi Nessie me hacían congelarme.

"Reneesme" hable claro, borrando cada partícula de buena fe y encanto, teniendo que colocar la fachada de malo. Carlisle al ver esto, mejor se dio la vuelta y se metio a la casa, dejándome con el problema. "Entra a la casa ya! O creeme… te castigare!" no pude creer que habia dicho lo ultimo, pero si lo cumpliría si seguía exponiendose de esa ridicula manera.

_Nunca! _Contesto en sus pensamientos, cerrando los ojos y apretando aun mas fuerte el barandal, ahora mi nueva preocupación era que el barandal se rompiera y ella saliera lastimada.

_Hum! Espero y Nessie no haya comido ya… traje su combo favorito… _Por fin! Algo de ayuda!, era Jacob que se acercaba a gran velocidad por el lado este de la casa. Y en menos de lo que imagine, ahí estaba, vestido mas o menos decente para mi gusto, con las manos llenas de regalos, supongo que eran para Nessie, y con la cara echa añicos al ver echada fatalista a su objeto de impronta. "Por dios! Nessie, cariño!" se exalto, como era de esperarse, coloque los ojos en blancos. Me vio de forma furiosa, al ver que Nessie no se movía ni una décima de su posición. ¿Qué paso garrapata? me pregunto.

"Su primer berrinche" asegure pasando mi dedo suavemente por mi nariz. "Jacob, por lo menos me quieres ayudar a meterla a casa, al único que creo escuchara es a ti… Bella salio de caza junto con Jasper y Alice…"

El licano ya habia puesto todas las cosas en el suelo, a modo que ponia sus manos alrededor de su cintura, tratando de apartarla de su refugio. "Vamos cielo… estar aca afuera no resolvera nada… vamos adentro y prometo que haremos todo por que consigas lo que quieres…"

Ella negó, hundiendo su rostro contra sus propios brazos, aferrandose aun mas al barandal.

"Vamos, preciosa…" continuo hablando suavemente Jacob.

Rechine los dientes. "Ness, hable enserio cuando dije lo del castigo"

_Un elefante se columpiaba… sobre la tela de una araña! _Meticulosa tecnica, inteligente mi hija.

"Ness, no estoy para juegos…" me estaba exasperando.

_Como veía que no resistían, fueron a llamar otro elefante…_ continuo la cancioncilla en sus pensamientos.

"Ness! Adentro ahora!" alze la voz dos octavas y Jacob me fulmino con la mirada. Carlisle volvio a salir.

"Ness cariño… por favor entra…" el timbre clinico de Carlisle, la obligo azomar su bello rostro por sobre su berrinche, mostrando un calido puchero. A los tres hombres ahí presentes se nos partio el alma, al ver que se azomaba una gran lagrima por el ojo derecho de la pequeña, y que rodaba a toda velocidad por su mejilla.

Jacob se alejo de inmediato, pude leer el pánico que sentía al creer que el la había lastimado o algo por el estilo, mientras que Carlisle tragaba saliva apartándose también, no negare que retrocedí dos pasos.

"Es que… no pido mucho…" hablo en un hilo de voz soprano. Los tres la miramos. _Papa por favor! Te lo suplico_. Habia sentido flaquear mi negacion cuando vi otra lagrima, pero despues recorde por que habia comenzado todo esto y negue con la cabeza. _Atente a las consecuencias…_ no recordaba a mi bella Ness tan manipuladora definitivamente, ya que después de ese soberano pensamiento fatalista todo el caos comenzó. Y es que puedo apostar que vi como tomo aire, y los chillidos y lagrimas brotaron como agua por sus mejillas. Me senti fatal, me senti horrible, me senti el monstruo mas grande del mundo. Jacob la abrazo con tal fuerza, que tube miedo de que fuera a romperla, pero sabia que nunca haria algo asi.

Por fin habiamos logrado convencerla de que entrara a la casa, ya habia arruinado el vestido blanco que Alice la habia escogido por la mañana, y ahora su enmarañado cabello rizado también ayudaban a dar un tono mas dramatico a su actuación. Ella permanecía llorando acostada sobre lo largo del sillo, solo su cabeza se encontraba en el regazo de Jacob, que la consolaba, el lobo tenia una mano apoyada sobre la cintura de Ness y con la otra acariciaba y retiraba las lagrimas de la mejilla. Carlisle habia subido hablar por teléfono a Jasper, para que avisara a Bella y regresara pronto ante la situación.

Yo solo podia ver el abrazo de Jacob hacia Ness.

No me molestaba en lo mas mínimo el abrazo, me molestaba el echo de pensar en Jacob como mi futuro yerno, recordar las imágenes del pasado, donde el juraba amor eterno a mi Bella, como la habia aprisionado en sus redes al punto de someterla en un candente beso del cual aun tenia ganas de reventarle la cara, se me hacia hipócrita de su parte o por lo menos quería creer eso, queria encontrar un motivo valido para odiarlo, pero nada, solo encontraba cariño y gratitud, ya que por mas mala que fuera la situación siempre había estado ahí el perrucho, inclusive aun antes de que existiera el pensamiento de la existencia de Ness, el fiel a pie de cañón.

_¡Eres un desgraciado!_ Golpeo de frente el pensamiento de Rosalie, que se habia rebajado (muy a su concepto) de compartir a Nessie con Jacob, mientras tambien la trataba de consolar. Por su parte Ness rugia mas fuerte. Era una excelente actriz.

_Veras que si logro lo que quiero!_ Pensó, y eso me hirió un poco.

"Haz lo que quieras Ness no vas a ir" asegure. Me recargue de la columna de la entrada viendo todo el teatrito. Ahora Esme se le incorporaba, torne los ojos blancos y coloque mi atención en otra cosa, como el debate que había dejado incocluso conmigo mismo acerca de ir al concierto de Korn o al de apocalíptica, tomando en cuenta que eran la misma noche, ambos conciertos eran buenos, pero tambien creo aun no estaba seguro pero el de Sistem of a down era por esas fechas. Era mejor pensar en eso que escuchar a las blasfemias y mi nombre implicadas en una misma oración por parte de la mayoría de los presentes. Las mas fuertes eran las de Jacob, que seguia buscando una forma de arrancarme la cabeza, pero sus pensamientos asesinos eran obstruidos cada vez que Ness gemia.

_Por favor… te lo suplico! Inclusive llevare a la tia Alice, y al tio Jasper si quieres! Suplico una vez mas._ Me pase la mano por la melena cobriza antes de negar con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no puedo ser como los demás chicos?" hablo mas bien grito por fin, separándose de todas las manos que la habían estado consolando. Los cuales se quedaron perplejos, Jacob como su sombra se puso de pie junto con ella. "Lo único que quiero es ir a ese estupido viaje! Y salir de aquí!" grito de nuevo, volviendo a sollozar, tome suficiente aire. Ella dio un paso y Jacob hizo lo mismo, elevando ligeramente las manos como para atraparla o detenerla, estaba sumamente furica jamás se le había visto de aquella forma en la casa.

"Es peligroso que viajes con tus compañeros de clase para alla… Italia… para nosotros es un lugar de precaución…" mi timbre había sonado calmo, o al menos eso creía yo. Sus ojos se inundaron de nuevas lagrimas y volvió el chispoteo de llanto. Las agresiones e insultos por parte de Rosalie y Jacob volvieron. Emmett me miro sin decir nada ni pensar nada. Mientras que Esme trataba de buscar una solución en donde todos saliéramos ganando. Pero de momento yo era el malo.

Ahora habia quedado como el villano de la película, me sobrecogió un poco al ver que entre las lagrimas una mirada llena de resentimiento era lanzada por parte de mi Nessie, aparte la vista lo mas pronto posible, sus pensamientos eran violentos, mucho mas violentos de lo que había podido imaginar jamás. Aprete los puños y camine hacia la recamara que compartia con mi Bella, quizas ahí me podria calmar un poco.

_Papi… _escuche el inconfundible fuero interino de Nessie, que aun era consolada por su Jacob. _Lo siento…_ me derrumbe ante las palabras de Ness, y comprendía que al igual que su madre, le era mas fácil hablar cuando la vista de los espectadores no estuvieran sobre ella. Sonrei, al ver que no era un tal padre como habia pensado, inclusive pude abandonar ese sentimiento de culpa que me habian embargado desde antes.

Aunque la perspectiva de ponerme ahora en el lugar de Charlie me seguia atormentando. Rei ante una escena en particular: Yo entrando a hurtadillas a la recamara de Bella siendo que su padre dormia en la habitación contigua, por lo menos yo tenia algo a mi favor, podía escuchar los pensamientos del perrucho a 400 kilómetros de distancia, había desarrollado aquella super capacidad, despues de descubrir entre sus recuerdos un costoso anillo de compromiso. ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Y nuevamente la culpa se azomaba. Me sente sobre el banquito del piano, dejando mis dedos estaticos sobre las teclas de fino mármol blanco. Pudo haber sido peor la impronta de mi hija, pudo haberse enamorado de alguien peor, de alguien como Laurent, o como Alec, o inclusive como yo. Debía dar gracias que era alguien conocido como Jacob. Pero no en vez de eso, solo tenia ganas de bajar y correrlo a palasos de mi casa, agarrar a Nessie y encerrarla en una cajita la cual la iba a esconder de cualquier hombre, ¡ah! Y lo volvía hacer, a cada año que daba me dirigia mi imagen se iba pareciendo a la del jefe Swan.

No podia enojarme con Jacob, ni con Nessie, ella solo lo quiere a él, como también…

Ella quiere salir y jugar,

Ella quiere estudiar.

Ella quiere explorar.

Ella quiere descubrir.

Ella quiere tantas cosas.

Ella quiere libertad.

Ella quiere independencia…

¿Quién soy yo para negársela?

Facil, yo soy su padre. Edward Cullen.

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

**.Fin.**

**.Comienzo.**

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

Saludos! y gracias por leer! un asqueroso beso y un cochino abrazo!

!. Arriba T.!

**M**arean **L**. **W**olff  
"DivaTh"


End file.
